Littlest Things
by Shy-Hime
Summary: Dobby the house-elf decided he needed to 'save' Harry's life. Now that just plain pissed him off. He had other important things to do. "Such as...?" Harry's reply? "Changing the future. What else?" Year Two. Time's Lullaby must be read first. SLASH TO BE REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Littlest Things

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry's summer was going great. Then...Dobby the house-elf decided he needed to 'save' Harry's life. Now that just plain pissed him off. He had other important things to do. "Such as...?" Harry's reply? "Changing the future. What else?" Year Two. Time's Lulluby must be read first.

WARNINGS: OOC!!! SLASH!!! YURI!!! INCEST!!! DUMBLEDORE BASHING!!! WEASLEY (MINUS TWINS) BASHING!!!!

Pairings: DracoHarryBlaise Severus? RemusSirius NevilleNathaniel PansyLuna RonHermione FredGeorge

Notes: /parseltongue/

----

To any outsider watching the scene it would appear as if the male with cat ears and tail was perfectly happy with a paticularly ugly house-elf explaining that he must not go to Hogwarts, for his death would surely happen. However, if the onlooker knew the male personally, they would comment on never seeing him look that scary before. That's right, Harry Potter was _not_ happy. His eye was twitching, and the smile was forced. "You must not go to Hogwarts!!"

'_Dobby...'_ Harry thought venomously. The air was crackling with magic that would go unnoticed by the ministry. Harry's eyes were closed as he forced his smile, and his eye kept twitching. However, Dobby did not notice. Harry finally had enough. He stood ubruptly and in a voice barely above a whisper he stated coldly, "Shut up, Dobby. I will under no circumstances be in any danger going to Hogwarts. I know all about the stupid plot and if you so much as try to stop me from going you will soon find that you are cut into tiny little piceses and given to my father to be put in a potion."

Dobby only stammered before leaving quickly. Once he was gone Harry calmed down and plopped back onto the bed givin to him with rest of the guest room. Most of his summer had been spent at Malfoy Manor. He had been given the guest room right next to Draco's room and Harry was grateful for that. Up till about now he had slept quite nicely, but with the idiotic visit from Dobby, he yearned to be closer with his mate.

With a small sigh Harry silently stood and ghosted out of his room and into the one across the hall. He entered quietly and glided over to the bed. As silent as possible, Harry slipped into his mate's bed and cuddled up next to him. He started to purr contently as he finally drifted off to sleep.

-----

Harry stared at the portal to platform 9 ¾ suspiciously before touching it. He grinned stupidly and entered fully. Draco and Blaise raised an eyebrow at the stupid grin but said nothing. They loaded their luggage and chattered about nothing in paticular as they boarded the train. They slipped into the compartment holding Neville and Nathanial and said two boys entered the chatter. This reamined that way for the whole ride, Pansy joining them as well.

They still talked, even as they entered the carriages. Harry petted the threatshels (sp?) before boarding and their inane chatter never ceased. They entered the great hall, and their masks fell in. Neville and Nathanial seperated from the group and the Slytherins went to their own table. Dinner passed with no incident and they were soon following the first years to the dungeons.

The next day, at breakfest, Ronald got a howler. Everyone held no sympathy, except Hermione and his dorm mates. The Slytherin quartet went about their classes with no trouble, although they did completely skip Defence Against the Dark Arts, as did most of their weeks. Harry however forgot momentarily about the basilisk, so he was surprised when he heard it on one of his restless nights.

/Come...come to me...let me rip you...Let me tear you...Let me kill you.../

Harry froze and quickly he hissed, /Jylincess.../

The basilisk froze in mid slither and hissed hesitantly, /...Who speaks my name...?/

/ Harry Alex Snape, heir to the Snape, Evans, and Riddle fourtunes.../

Jylincess was surprised, this was the King of Snakes. Why was he here and in the place she was supposed to kill muggle borns. /Why do you speak to me, Master?/

/ You are not to kill or petrify any one in this castle. When you are hungry, go to the forbidden forest and feat their, but don't touch the centaurs or anything pure. Also, ignore any other orders that are not given to you but me./

/ Yes, Master./ Jylincess slithered back to her abode and out to the forest to eat. Harry remained at the wall. He reached a hand out and touched the wall. All around him a wind chime like '_ping_' sound was heard. Smoky trails of something writhed around him, splitting and spreading around the vinicity. The smoke was a deep blue in color with silver weaving itself within. Harry followed the trails in a trance like state.

It lead him all around the school, through passages, up stairs, past doors, then it stopped in front of the Gryffindor common room entrance. The smoke formed words and Harry said them. The portiat swung open and still in the trance like state he entered. No one was awake. The smoke lifted him and floated him up to the first year girl dorms. He landed without a sound and continued to follow the smoke over to Ginerva's trunk. He rummaged through it and took what he was looking for.

Without a trace he left and returned to the Slytherin dorms. Once all the smoke dispersed, Harry collapsed, at the foor of his bed. Clutched in his hands was Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary.

-----

Pansy's blue violet eyes opened slowly. Sluggishly she sat up and just sat there. Pansy had low blood preassure, which meant she was not a morning person. After a half hour of just sitting there, she finally dragged herself out of bed. She stumbled over to Harry's bed to wake him up, but upon not seeing the normal lump under the covers, she turned to her other dorm mates. She looked for the second lump that was usually there, but found none.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she turned back to Harry's bed. She glided over to it. She looked it over, then something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. The tip of a black cat ear was peeking over the edge of the bed. Her eyes narrowed and she warily stepped towards it. Upon seeing an unconcious Harry, she did the only thing that processed in her mind, scream.

Draco and Blaise were out of their beds in a nano second and by her side. They gaped at Harry's form. Pansy stopped screaming and stared at him in horror. Blaise quickly knelt down by Harry''s side and felt for a pulse. He felt one, but it was faint. With streangth he didn't know he had he lifted Harry up and rushed out of the dorm. The other two were quick to follow him.

When they were at the entrance, they skidded to a stop, so has to ram into Theodore. Blaise snarled and all but hissed out, "Move."

Theodore sneered, "I don't thi-"

"ISAID MOVE, YOU BLOODY IMBECILEN(1)!!!" Blaise shouted, before he kicked Theodore out of the way. As the three stormed through the dungeons he ordered Draco to get Severus, and for Pansy to run ahead and warn Poppy. They two went their seperate ways quickly. Blaise was soon joined by Severus and Draco and they met Poppy and Pansy int he infirmary.

Poppy imeadiately set Harry on a bed and ran the diangnostic charm over him. Once finished she slumped sown to the floor in shock. Blaise and Draco helped her into a chair and asked wht was rong with Harry. Her answer was not something they wanted to hear, "I'm afraid, Mr. Potter(2) is in a magical coma."

-----

Shy-Hime: There's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it!!

(1)Ibecilen: not mine.

(2)Nobody but the people who heard know that Harry is Severus's son.


	2. Chapter 2

Littlest Things

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry's summer was going great. Then...Dobby the house-elf decided he needed to 'save' Harry's life. Now that just plain pissed him off. He had other important things to do. "Such as...?" Harry's reply? "Changing the future. What else?" Year Two. Time's Lullaby must be read first.

WARNINGS: OOC!!! SLASH!!! YURI!!! INCEST!!! DUMBLEDORE BASHING!!! WEASLEY (MINUS TWINS) BASHING!!!!

Pairings: DracoHarryBlaise Severus? RemusSirius NevilleNathaniel PansyLuna RonHermione FredGeorge

Notes: /parseltongue/

----

_The sound of a violin playing filled the clearing. A child of six years was playing a black violin. His face was a mask of calm and his fingers moved the bow over the strings expertly. The child's ebony black hair swayed and revealed the curiously shaped scar, just like a lightning bolt. The tune came to its end and the child placed the violin and bow back in their case. The image flickered and became black before the sound of a piano could be heard._

_The boy from before was now playing a black piano. However, his face was distorted by anger as his fingers pounded on the keys. Tears of rage were streaming down his face and splashing on the neutral colored keys. The image flickered again and this time the sound of a flute could be heard._

_The same child now stood on a dark street, playing a black flute. His face was sad and the tune portrayed what he was feeling. Lamp lights flickered and a cold wind shimmered past. Emerald colored eyes were half-lidded and seemed to glow. As the last note was played the image shattered into eternal darkness._

_A drop of water hitting water resounded in the darkness. Ripples formed as more drops hit. Sobbing soon overpowered the dripping and a transparent child was steadily growing solid. He was curled up into the fetal position and clawing at his face. Tears the color of blood were slithering down his cheeks. His eyes were squeezed shut and sobs/screams escaped his throat._

----

**In what seemed like slow motion, I watched him fall to the ground. He seemed to have an after image as I watched. He hit the ground. I snapped. My mouth opened, fangs glinting, and a roar like scream tore from my throat. Then, all I saw was red.**

----

It was odd really. How people can constantly change their opinion based on black and white. There's no black and white, hell there isn't any grey either. It just is. It all depends on **how** you use it. By it, I'm talking about magic. Magic is not a tool that can be used, it is something you ask. You **don't** own it, just like you don't own your friends, enemies, and family. Magic is not a slave.

----

_He was there. My neck cracked as I tilted it from side to side. He mirrored my moves. I reached a hand out, he reached his hand out. Before our hands could touch a thin glass wall barred us from each other. I desperately called out to him, but he couldn't hear. He called desperately out to me, but I couldn't hear. My rage reached its peak and I slammed my fists against the glass._

_Tears streamed down his cheeks as he screamed at me in what I assumed to be stop. I didn't stop. One final impact and I felt my hope rise as the glass shattered. My fist made it through. He briefly touched my fist, but then my hope was rained upon. The recently shattered glass pulled back into the hole I created. My hand did not react quickly enough._

_Blood splattered all over the glass and what I assumed to be the floor. My arm was severed from my elbow down. I didn't survive the blood loss. As I laid there dying I thought I could hear him calling my name. I died. Then...I awoke._

----

An earth shattering scream, awoke everyone in the infirmary. They turned to the source and gaped in shock. Harry bloody Potter (1) was on his bed screaming his throat raw. His emerald colored eyes were opened wide and glazed; no pupil in sight and his back was arching in a seemingly impossible way. His ears were laid flat against his head and his tail was fluffed up and falling off the bed.

Fangs glinted eerily, and the screaming echoed off the stone walls. Poppy came rushing out of her chambers and attempted to reach Harry, but his crackling magic and youki (2) stopped her. She screamed at him frantically trying to get Harry to stop. She gave a startled shriek when she was pushed out of the way by two frantic twelve year old boys.

Draco slipped past the barrier and Blaise was quick to follow. They leaped onto Harry's bed; Draco held his hand tightly and Blaise cradled his head in his lap. Forgetting about his insecurities about singing in front of other people, Blaise began to sing. The words seemed to take form and swirl around the three, soothing everyone who heard, or saw. Harry's screaming lessened to whimpers and his tail de-fluffed. His eyes were still wide and his ears were still laid flat against his head.

Blaise bit his lip and looked at Draco helplessly. Draco also bit his lip before saying, "Kiss him."

Blaise looked at him, startled, "Is that alright with you?" Draco nodded. Blaise bit his lip uncertainly. He looked at everyone around him nervously. He turned back to Harry when an especially loud whimper slipped past his lips. Resolving his mind firmly, Blaise lent down and pressed his lips softly against Harry's. Another whimper escaped and Blaise pressed down harder. He froze and waited for a reaction.

He was about to pull away when he felt Harry's tongue touch his own shyly. Blaise rubs his tongue against Harry's before pulling back. He grins stupidly at Harry and hugs him tightly, inadvently dragging Draco into the hug. Harry slowly returns the hugs and Blaise and Draco cried tears of relief, momentarily forgetting their audience.

Severus coughed and the three Slytherins spun around to face the ex-Slytherin. "As touching as this all is, I would like to know what put Mr. Potter in a magical coma in the first place," Severus announced albeit sarcastically.

Everyone turned to Harry and blinked at his far off gaze. In a voice, oddly detached, he answered, "I was searching for the source of dark magic that I had been feeling recently in the castle. I had just stopped the basilisk and touched Hogwart's wall, and then I was just watching from the back of my mind. I had done this before, searching for dark magic. I was surrounding by dark blue smoke with silver in it and it was leading me to the Gryffindor tower. I entered and went to the first year girl's dormitory. I made my way to Ginerva Weasley's trunk and found the source of the dark magic.

"It was a small black diary with the name Tome Marvolo Riddle printed in gold on the cover. The smoke lead me back to my dorms and the last thing I remember was falling at the foot of my bed. While I was out flashes of _something_ started. It was like watching a poorly sequenced movie. The first showed me playing three instruments; I remember playing them in my childhood. Then it flushed into darkness where it showed me as a child crying blood, clawing at my face, and screaming, choked with sobs.

"After that it was the death of someone I had held dearly, this had caused me to go in a blood rage. Then it was a lesson the Death God taught me himself on magic. It ended with me and another man mirroring the other's movements. I finally succumbed to my rage and broke the wall of glass separating us. When I broke through I remember feeling hope. However, it was soon dashed when the glass returned, severing my arm from the elbow down. I died, but then the sensation of waking up came.

"That was when all I remembered was falling into eternal darkness." The last words seemed to echo and surround the shocked group. It encircled each person and they felt as if they too were falling in eternal darkness. Harry's eyes then suddenly gained their normal slit pupil and he seemed to gasp as if breathing for the first time. "How long was out?"

Severus raised an eyebrow but answered, "Two months, Mr. Potter."

"TWO MONTHS!?" Harry screeched in an oddly high-pitched voice, usually reserved for Pansy. He was suddenly frantically changing out of the hospital gown, leaving him in his boxers and grabbing the clothes on the end of the bed. He slipped the clothing on and quickly pecked Draco and Blaise on the lips and Severus's cheek, and raced out of the infirmary. Leaving a highly amused professor, two blushing twelve year old boys, a confused healer, and a smug twelve year old girl.

-----

Harry flew down Hogwart's corridors on all four. He blurred past people, and they all looked after him. When he passed Neville and Nathanial they just raised an eyebrow and continued on their way, figuring he would explain later. Harry flew into the second floor girl's bathroom and landed in front of the sink in front of Myrtle's cubical. /Open.../ Harry hissed the sink vanished and Harry slid down, ignoring the slime and grime. He traveled his way through the pipe and landed effortlessly. He shot off down the long since memorized passageways and reached the dead end.

/Open.../ It opened swiftly and Harry slowed down and walked down and into the chamber. He pursed his lips at how dirty it was and cast cleaning charms. He smirked at the now clean chamber before turning serious. He slid the black diary out of his robes and held it out in front of him. He closed his eyes in concentration. His silver colored youki swirled around him and his dark green colored magic made a mini cyclone around the diary.

/Come, my magic. Force thyself into this dark object. Force it to take its true shape. / His magic sunk into the cover and soon Harry let it go to allow it to take its true form. Tom Marvolo Riddle morphed from the diary, shock apparent on his face. Harry smiled at him, /Hello, grandfather.../

----

Shy-Hime: I hadn't originally planned for the second year to be short, but since Harry had gone into a magical coma and had already stopped the basilisk and had the diary, I decided to pull the plot twist on early.

(1): Remember, nobody but a select few know who Harry really is.

(2): Youki: demon energy.

Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Littlest Things

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry's summer was going great. Then...Dobby the house-elf decided he needed to 'save' Harry's life. Now that just plain pissed him off. He had other important things to do. "Such as...?" Harry's reply? "Changing the future. What else?" Year Two. Time's Lullaby must be read first.

WARNINGS: OOC!!! SLASH!!! YURI!!! INCEST!!! DUMBLEDORE BASHING!!! WEASLEY (MINUS TWINS) BASHING!!!!

Pairings: DracoHarryBlaise Severus? RemusSirius NevilleNathaniel PansyLuna RonHermione FredGeorge

Notes: /parseltongue/

----

/Hello, grandfather./ Harry cocked to the side, a smirk on his face. However, if he were to open his eyes you would have seen the hurt and loneliness in their depths. Tom stared at the boy in front of him with barely disguised disgust, shock, and anger. His eyes narrowed.

/Who are you to call me that, you filthy half-breed!?/ The memory hissed out in parseltongue.

The child opened his eyes and they were dead. The emeralds became half-lidded; Harry's tail twitched and the ears flicked back a couple times. In a cheerful voice Harry replied, "You yourself are a 'filthy half-breed', so you aren't one to talk."

Tom's face contorted into a fierce rage, "I AM NOT A HALF-BREED!"

The tail immediately fluffed up and the ears pressed back tightly. Harry's lips pulled back as he hissed and spat at the teen that looked so much like him. The normally whites of his eyes began to fade to blood red and the pupils began to flicker. His finger and toe nails lengthened and his black stripes started to appear. Harry hissed loudly, "Then why was your father a bloody muggle? Answer that Tom Marvolo Riddle!"

Tom looked as if he had been slapped. He sputtered, "Wha-How…I-The…"

Harry's eyes flashed and he bared his fangs. "What? Cat got your tongue? Are you wondering how I know about your muggle father? Wondering why I called you grandfather? How I knew your full name?" Harry's pink tongue flicked out and slipped up and over his lips. "I know all about you, _Tom_. You let your pitiful existence ruin all you had thought. You are nothing but the filth you're bloody father ever was."

Tom started to argue but he never had a chance. Harry's deadly claws pierced the throat of the solid memory. Tom choked and struggled to breath. The suddenly fading image clawed at Harry's wrist but the child only clutched harder. In a low tone, the cat-boy hissed, /This piece of soul has overstayed its welcome. Upon the deepest depths of hell I call upon my forefather to hold this sliver./ (1)

He pierced his thumb with a fang and drew ancient runes in the air. With a cold sense of satisfaction Harry watched as tall deep red gates rose from the ground. A long skeletal hand came from the depths of the portal and grasped the struggling soul. Screams for mercy echoed off the walls as the owner was dragged off. Harry tried to drag himself to the hidden stairs that would lead him back to the upper levels but he never made it. Magic depleted, Harry fell in a dead faint.

----

"…magic depleted…don't know…take months…"

"…sure?"

"…am…sure?"

"..rry…nervous…"

"…one else…too…"

"..'re mates…help…we?"

"…not…might…enough…"

"…flickering…!"

"…possible!"

Harry's eyes slowly flickered open and he groaned shutting them back closed. He raised an arm and covered his eyes. "Can't they make hospitals more colorful? One of these days all the white will either drive someone blind or crazy or maybe both!"

Multiple cries of 'Harry!' answered his statement. Harry waved his other hand weakly, "Don't get you're knickers in a twist! S'not like I tried to kill myself!"

Severus stared down at his son with an eyebrow raised, "Really now…?"

Harry half-heartedly glared at him, "I didn't, and I was taking care of some important business. If I hadn't, nothing would have gone right. So I need you to trust me." Harry's eyes were watering slightly as he stared helplessly at his father and mates. Severus sighed tiredly and sunk into the chair next to Harry's bed. Draco and Blaise frowned as they crawled into bed with Harry.

Draco curled up tightly next to the Boy-Who-Lived's side, suddenly really tired. Blaise snaked his arms around his mate's waist, snuggling deeply into the black haired boy's shoulder. In a barely heard voice the chocolate skinned boy whispered in Harry's ear, "We were really scared, Harry. I thought we had lost you when you suddenly appeared in our dorm. You looked so…dead.(2)"

Harry sighed, "I know, I know." He sloppily pulled his intendeds onto his lap and held them tightly. He rocked them slowly and his chest rumbled softly. He looked at Severus and he got the message. He quickly ushered the other people out of the area before returning himself and setting wards around the area. Still purring Harry gave his father thanks. Severus just smiled tiredly and slumped into his chair again.

----

After the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco Draco and Blaise stuck to Harry like glue, afraid he would go somewhere and never return. Harry didn't mind. However, when his father called him to his office after class one day he shooed them away. Severus motioned for his son to follow and they entered the potion's master's personal chambers. "Harry, last year, when you were sitting at the Astronomy Tower."

Harry tilted his head to the side, "Yes, what about it?"

"You were contemplating killing yourself weren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Harry's eyes widened and his eyes glazed over. Severus's eyes softened and he gathered the burdened child into his arms. Much like how Harry had done with his mates, Severus pulled him into his lap and rocked back and forth. Tears streamed down the boy's cheeks in silence and Severus whispered nothing into his sensitive ears.

"We won't allow this world to end up like it had, Harry. We'll help you get through this, we will. Don't burden the world on your shoulders. We are here to help you, it's what family does." Harry slowly came back and he slowly fell asleep listening to his father's voice and the soothing motions of the rocking.

Severus gazed down at his slumbering child and a small, pained smile graced his features, "You may have the mind of a 30 year old, but you are still a small child, Harry. You don't need to balance the world on your shoulders." With a more tender smile, the potions master carried his son over to his own bed and laid him down, tucking him in tightly. He leaned down and whispered a few words before kissing Harry's forehead and turning out the lights.

"_We are here for you, my sweet, sweet child."_

----

Shy-Hime: Man, this took me forever to update! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean for it to take so long, but the plot weasels wouldn't leave me alone! –goes and cries in a dark corner-

ANYWHO, I hope you like it, and please forgive the shortness of it, I want to try and make this year not too fast, like it's been so far…oops…Review please!

(1): Harry is really mean, because although Tom _is _his grandfather, Tom still put him through hell.

(2): Blaise and Draco are starting to feel the mate bond that connects the three of them.

Sorry Severus is really OOC but that's the way I see him acting as a father, because of how he was treated as a child by his own father.


	4. Chapter 4

Littlest Things

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry's summer was going great. Then...Dobby the house-elf decided he needed to 'save' Harry's life. Now that just plain pissed him off. He had other important things to do. "Such as...?" Harry's reply? "Changing the future. What else?" Year Two. Time's Lullaby must be read first.

WARNINGS: OOC!!! SLASH!!! YURI!!! INCEST!!! DUMBLEDORE BASHING!!! WEASLEY (MINUS TWINS) BASHING!!!!

Pairings: DracoHarryBlaise Severus? RemusSirius NevilleNathanial PansyLuna RonHermione FredGeorge

Notes: /parseltongue/

----

"NEVILLE!" Harry called, cat ears twitching and hand waving madly. A happy grin was covering his face, a content look in his eyes, he looked truly happy, which Neville was glad for. Despite what most people thought, Neville cared deeply for Harry, even if they had only met last year. Harry had been Neville's first true friend. Harry was someone he knew he could rely one, someone to make him laugh, someone to simply talk to, Harry was a gift from the heavens.

Neville smiled to himself and made his way over to the group of four Slytherins, "Hello Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy. What can I do for you?"

Harry threw his arms around Neville in a hug, his voice bubbling with excitement. Even though that was true, Neville could hear the worry deep within the tone; this also worried him, but did not show it. "I need you to get Nathanial and Luna Lovegood!" That was another thing about Harry; he made friends with the unlikeliest people, such as "Loony" Luna Lovegood. Neville held nothing against the little first year; she was just a bit off. She felt like the air, like she was there, but she was seeing the world in a different light, it was disconcerting.

The Ravenclaw raised an eyebrow, "Where are we meeting?"

"Down by the lake~!" Harry sung his tone light and soothing. His arms slipped away from Neville's form, making a 'shoo' motion, "Now, go fetch!"

Neville smiled, shaking his head, "Right away, Lady Harry!" He bowed mockingly before running off.

Harry's lips curled into an evil grin. With a falsely crying voice he cried out, "I'll see you soon, my daughter! Don't forget your consort and his sister!"

Neville stumbled, but caught himself. "Bye, _mum_," he disappeared around the corner, to fetch his best mate, and the girl who felt like air.

Harry's face smoothed and he placed his hands on his hips, turning to face the three other Slytherins, 'Alright you lot, let's head to the lake so I can set the spells up." They nodded in consent and with that they headed to their destination.

----

It seemed like Harry was dancing. His limbs moved like water; his eyes were hazy and his clawed hands were drawing ancient runes in the air. His bare feet were light on the ground, seeming like they weren't actually touching the cool grass beneath. The sun was barely even reaching its peak when the letters glowed a soft blue and faded. The Slytherins watched fascinated as the runes appeared around the area they picked, glowing even more softly then before. Finally, they seemed to turn to dust and ride the waves of wind to places unreached.

Harry breathed deeply through his nose. He blinked his eyes and plopped down where he stood, underneath a weeping willow tree. Draco and Blaise took spots nestled into his sides and Pansy made herself comfortable in his lap. Soon the missing members of the group appeared and created a half circle in front of the Slytherins. Luna was facing Blaise, her legs crossed Indian style, but her gaze was staring at the sky, where a Buzzard was soaring.

The bird's feathers gleamed in the sunlight, making a red halo around it. As if sensing the airy girl looking at him, the bird peered down at her with intelligent eyes. It was only a second before he tore his gaze away and focused on his path. Neville was in front of Harry and Pansy, also sitting Indian style. His gaze was focused on the branches of the willow weaving around them.

The green leaves waved at him happily and the wiry branches twisted together; winding and unwinding themselves from each other like lovers. A few of the thin arms tickled Neville's hair, whispering to him its secrets. Then like glass the connection seemed to shatter and the branches only swayed boringly in the breeze. Nathanial's piercing silver orbs were boring into Harry's emerald green orbs. He, unlike the other two, was sitting with one knee bent and the other leg resting like half the Indian position.

Finally, all special connection vanished and everyone focused entirely on Harry. Harry's gaze was hooded as he spoke, "What I am about to tell you will never spill from your mouths unless I give specific permission. I am entrusting you with one of my darkest secrets. The wards I have set up will immediately place shields around all thoughts concerning what I am about to tell you."

The four people who did not know his true past stared at him with complete trust in him. Harry smiled to himself before he stood and began to speak, Pansy moving to sit next to Luna. "Pamela Ravenclaw was married to Ethan Prince; they had a child by the name of Eileen Prince. Eileen married a man named Tobias Snape, who did not know of magic. The two had a child by the name of Severus Snape. Severus Snape married a woman by the name Lily Evans. Lily was the child of Elizabeth Evans and Erik Slytherin. Elizabeth's sister, Coraness Evans, married a man named Tom Riddle."

Harry's voice was light and soothing; rich like the taste of melted chocolate in your mouth. The voice invaded every inch of your mind, body, and soul; captivating you without your notice; hypnotizing; leading you somewhere safe but unknown. "However, Tom Riddle had a secret. He was the dark wizard Voldemort; he truly loved Coraness, who loved him just as deeply. Tom would give everything to keep him wife safe. When Coraness was expecting their first child she was murdered ruthlessly by the so called light leader, Albus Dumbledore. Tom soon became the monster we know today. He was hell bent on destroying Albus, which the rest of the wizarding world saw as despising the light.

"Severus and Lily, soon after graduating Hogwarts, married. Soon enough Lily was pregnant with a child, but Albus threatened her and forced her to call a divorce with Severus and tell him that the baby had died. Severus didn't believe it, and Lily told him the truth. Quickly they called a favor from a group of old friends. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew agreed to set up a fake marriage between Lily and James, so that Albus would not become suspicious. James and Lily looked so alike that when the baby was born nobody questioned if it was James' or not.

"Harry Alex Snape was the child's name, but everyone else knew him as Harry James Potter. A prophecy had been made about the child and the small 'family' went into hiding. Peter became their secret keeper, everyone knew he was a Death Eater and that he would have to give away the family's hiding place, but everyone did not care, they knew that Harry would survive and go to Severus.

"What they did not know was that Albus stopped any contact with Harry, shipping him off to the Dursleys, a family that was related to Lily. Harry grew up abused, verbally and physically. Then on the day he turned eleven a half-giant saved him from his hell, telling him that magic was true. Harry took everything in stride, hiding behind a mask of innocence. His first year was hectic; he made friends with a child named Ronald Weasley, and after defeating a troll to save her, Hermione Granger. Together the three saved the Philosopher's Stone from the hands of Voldemort.

"In second year muggleborn students were being petrified. Harry learned he was a parseltongue, and the school shunned him, well except his friends and the Slytherins. Hermione was petrified and Harry and Ronald soon figured out what had been behind all the attacks, a basilisk. Harry and Ronald went down to the Chamber of Secrets, where Harry saved Ronald's little sister, Ginny Weasley.

"Third year, a convict, Sirius Black, escaped Azkaban. He was after Harry. Harry knew his life was planned out, and after hearing that Sirius Black escaped he looked into anything he could find about the so called murderer. Near the end of the year Harry found Sirius Black. Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger were also there. The 'truth' about what had happened came out, but it seemed like Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Peter had forgotten the _real_ truth.

"In the fourth year Hogwarts hosted the tri-wizard tournament. Two other schools joined Hogwarts and the year was underway. The DADA professor showed us the unforgivables and cast imperio on all of us; Harry was the only one who threw it off. When the day came for the champions to be chosen, something happened that caused the school, but Hermione Granger, to turn their backs on Harry again. The champions were Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Harry Potter. The three tasks were getting a fake egg from a dragon, saving someone close to you from the bottom of the lake, and fighting their way through a maze.

"At the end of the maze though, both Harry and Cedric grabbed the cup, but it was a portkey. Cedric was killed and Harry's blood helped the resurrection of Voldemort. The two battled, before Harry grabbed Cedric's body and the cup, returning to the starting point of the maze. The whole wizarding world called Harry a liar, except a select few.

"Fifth year Harry was seeing what Voldemort was doing, and the new DADA professor was a complete bitch. She did not a single useful thing, so Harry and a large group of people banded together and Harry taught them defensive spells. The professor soon found out and put a stop to it. Soon after Voldemort sent Harry a fake vision of Sirius being under crucio, causing Harry to race to the Ministry. His friends, Hermione, Ronald, Neville, Ginny, and Luna followed him. It was all a trap. They were soon fighting Death Eaters, before the Light side group, the Order, arrived. Voldemort soon came out onto the scene.

"Sirius had been killed, during the battle, and Harry had gone into shock not comprehending anything. Albus and Voldemort battled, before Voldemort left, but not before the ministry saw him. The shock of it all sent the whole wizarding world into panic. This was also the beginnings of Harry's world falling apart. He found out that Ronald and Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's, except the twins, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny, were being paid and given his stuff to be friends with him. Albus was behind it all. This was also the time where Harry found out the truth of his family, that his father was alive and loved him and wanted him. It was all too much and Harry threw himself into training.

"During this he came into his creature inheritance and he found that it made things easier, but also a lot harder. The first to die at Harry's hands was Minerva McGonagall. Before he could kill anyone else that had betrayed him the first major battle came. The only people that had stayed beside him were killed. Luna was raped before being killed. Neville was cursed into insanity before also being killed. Nathanial had been ripped to shreds by Fenrir Greyback. Pansy was also raped before being murdered. Harry had held her in his arms, being his last true friend. He had gone into an unstoppable rage. He ruthlessly slaughtered anyone of the opposing side. Also killed, was the Weasley clan, minus the twins, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny, Albus, Hermione, and Ronald.

"Years passed and with every person's blood that had died for him he had written poetry, no one could save him. Then the final battle came, it did not end well. Voldemort killed Harry, but his inheritance would not allow him to die. His soul was set free and he wandered around. He toyed with Voldemort for a while, before visiting his mates, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. He told them goodbye, visited his father and explained what had happened before he was sent back into time. Where he is now spilling his life's story," Harry finished. He had left out the harsher bits, like the time he was captured by the Death Eaters, and the story was slightly edited, but they didn't need to know some parts.

Pansy was in tears, as was Neville, Nathanial seemed to be in shock, and Luna was staring at him sightlessly. Harry smiled somewhat coldly at them. "I need your help to change what needs to be changed."

The four stared at with loyalty shining in their eyes, "We will."

-----

"_Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state_

_A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake_

_No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber_

_Until I realized that it was you who held me under."_

Harry twirled around the lake, black cloak twirling around him. He was singing softly and his group of friends was simply watching him, amazed.

"_Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids_

_Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs_

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_

_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world."_

Harry's eyes were closed and his magic was thrumming in the air, creating the tune he was singing. His feet were bare and they glided atop the cool sand.

"_And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack_

_All around the world was waking, I never could go back_

_Cos all the walls of dreaming, they were torn right open_

_And finally it seemed that the spell was broken_

And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open

_And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open."_

Severus soon joined the group of second years to watch his son. The full moon glowed brightly in the sky, the stars making the sand glitter like jewels. The moon seemed to keep a permanent spot light on Harry.

"_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_

_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world_

Snow White's stitching up the circuit boards

_Someone's slipping through the hidden door_

_Snow White's stitching up the circuit board." _

Luna soon joined Harry twirling along the shore and singing. Her pale blue skirt and blouse spun around her like the waves lapping at the shores. Her feet were also bare, but left prints to be washed away.

"_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_

_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world."_

The giant squid's tentacles waved as if dancing to the music and the merpeople were joining in the musical fest, their beautiful tones merging with Harry's deep baritone and Luna's light soprano.

"_Snow White's stitching up the circuit boards_

_Someone's slipping through the hidden door_

_Snow White's stitching up the circuit board_

_Someone's slipping through the hidden door." _

Then the peacefulness shattered, just like glass.

-----

Shy-Hime: I hope you liked this chapter! The song above is called "Blinding by Florence & the Machine."

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Littlest Things

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry's summer was going great. Then...Dobby the house-elf decided he needed to 'save' Harry's life. Now that just plain pissed him off. He had other important things to do. "Such as...?" Harry's reply? "Changing the future. What else?" Year Two. Time's Lullaby must be read first.

WARNINGS: OOC!!! SLASH!!! YURI!!! INCEST!!! DUMBLEDORE BASHING!!! RONALD!HERMIONE!MOLLY!ARTHUR!BASHING!!!!

Pairings: DracoHarryBlaise Severus? RemusSirius NevilleNathanial PansyLuna RonHermione FredGeorge

Notes: /parseltongue/

----

Harry collapsed where he stood, clawing at his face, screaming silently. His eyes were screwed shut, blood streaming from them. Luna had fallen next to him, but was staring hauntingly at the suddenly stormy sky. The group who had been watching the two rushed over to them. Before they could do anything, Luna made an inhuman gurgling and blood dribbled down her chin. In a deep, gutteral voice she spoke, "_Darkness approaches...soon four will have to become one...the outcome is hazy...any can win...whoever triumphs is the leader of the world...one will bring order...the other brings chaos..._"

It was like they were plunged into icy waters; darkness seeped from the edges sending the world spinning into black. Glowing red eyes appeared in front of them and in a deep, husky, yet rich and whispy voice that brought icy chills down their spines, it whispered, "Things don't always go according to plan, Harry Snape." Insane, blood curdling laughter followed.

Then, like someone pressed the stop button on a stero, it stopped. Like glass, the darkness and eeiree eyes shattered. A low, borderline hysterical laughter bubbled from Harry's lips. Everyone turned to him and flinched back when his wide, crazed eyes gazed back at them sightlessly. In an overly cheerful voice he sung, "We're all going to die! Die, die, die, die~! The world's-" Body wracking coughs interuppted Harry's triade. His clawed hands covered his mouth and the other's stared in horror as blood dripped thickly to the ground, slipping through the boy's fingers.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Harry's breathing was labored and harsh. Draco and Blaise started towards him, but froze when Harry snarled. His lips were curled back and his fangs were soaked with blood, causing it to slip down him chin. "Stay away from me!" The two boy's glanced at each other, biting their lips. Taking deep breaths, they ignored their mate's order and approached him. The two wrapped their arms around him tightly, not willing to let go. The black tail flicked back and forth nervously, along with his ears, his entire body ridgid.

Suddenly, the three appendages went still. Like Luna had done before, an inhumand gurgle escaped his mouth. Crimson blood leaked from his mouth, nose, and eyes as he tore long gashes into his face. The two boy's holding him shivered in fright, and held the so much older male tighter. The time-traveler chocked on air and as he fainted images appeared in the mind's of Severus, Draco, Blaise, Luna, Neville, Nathanial, Pansy, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Remus, and Sirius.

---- (Be warned stuff is graphic)

Ginerva Weasley's bright blue eyes snapped open and she let out a choked scream. She shot out of bed, shivering madly. Her arms wrapped themselves around her tightly and she rocked her self back and forth. Her dormmates stared at her in horror, not knowing what had caused the weaslette's terror. In said girl's mind, her innocence was snapped like a thread.

_Ginny was treambling like a leaf in the wind. Her blue eyes were wide, much like a deer in headlights. Her skin was deathly pale and she was sickly thin. She had just watched the death of her last brothers, and Harry just _would not stop_ screaming. The dead Weasley's blood had been splattered on her the smell filling her nose._

_Her shivering increased when the Death Eater, Avery Nott, made his way over to her, a lust filled smirk gracing his sharp features. It was getting harder to ignore Harry's screaming and the mad shouting and cat calling of the other Dark Lord followers. She bit her lip to keep a whimper in as his hands ripped her skirt and panties off. Crystalline tears dripped off her chin; Avery unzipped his pants and yanked them and his boxers off._

_With no mercy, Avery ripped through the barriar of Ginny's last thread of innocence. The female's screams melded with Harry's._

Ginerva knew this was not some nightmare. It was something that actually happened. The pain she now felt and the vividness of it all told her that. The next sceane that played out in her mind set the girl on the right path.

_Bright blue eyes shone with rightious rage and vibrant red magic crackled in the air. In a hissing voice that could probably be confused as parseltongue slipped off her tongue, "No way in bloody hell."_

_Molly Weasley stared at her daughter in anger, "Ginerva!"_

_Flaming red hair whipped around the girl like angry snakes. "Don't you dare Ginerva me, you vile woman!" she spat, glare set firmly on the people around her._

_Dim, once falsly twinkling eyes, stared somberly at the young firey redhead, "I'm sorry, Miss Weasley, but you can't remember what we've discussed. Obliviate."_

_Before the pale blue spell could reach her, she sneered and morphed into her migus form, a small racoon. The animal chittered angrily before disappearing. No one but the animal seemed to notice the cold and frosty green eyes glaring from the shadows of the headmaster's office._

----

_Harry's eyes were wide as Rebastan Lestrange thrusted in and out of Luna's body. Her screams pierced the air and Neville struggled weakly against the hold of his captor. "LUNA!" Nathanial was on his knees, sobbing and dry heaving. Harry could only watch in morbid facination, gripping the raped and dead body of Luna's lover, Pansy._

_Getting bored, Rebastan pulled his pants up and killed Luna. Neville didn't ahve time to blink before crucio was cast upon him. He screamed till his throat was raw and bloody. Rebastan did not let the curse off until the glint of deep insanity entered the young man's eyes. Purple flames slowly started to burn his body from toes up. It dyed before reachinf past the waist._

_Intestines were spilling from the untouched and the bottom of Neville's spinal cord could be seen. The ribs and teh soil were being soaked in blood, ashes and body fluids. Nathanial's tears came back with a vengence and a scream tore from his throat at seeing his husband's distorted body. He was soon silenced by a blood thirsty Fenrir Greyback. Blood splattered on a building's walls. Strips of fleash, bone, and organs marked the place Nathanial had been._

_All Harry saw was red._

----

_Harry sat in a small shop sipping some hot chocolate, what could he say, it was addicting! He glanced up through his lashes, and couldn't help but be slightly surprised. "Hmm…isn't this interesting. Slytherin Pansy Parkinson, __sitting__ with Gryffindor Harry Potter?"_

_Pansy glared up at him, "Oh, shut up, Potter! I know you've been trying to kill yourself!"_

_Harry snarled and threw up a silencing spell, "Be quiet, you idiot! I don't exactly want to be on tomorrow's front page again!"_

_Pansy looked surprised at the outburst, before her eyes narrowed, "You were supposed to be in Slytherin, weren't you?"_

_Harry smiled and clapped mockingly, "Give the girl a prize, she figured out one of my most __prized__ secrets! Now what do you want, Parkinson!"_

_Pansy snarled at him, and Harry was only slightly surprised at the fact that for a human she could do that right, "I want to know why you're trying to kill yourself, when you have a wizarding world to save!!"_

_Harry sneered, "What's make you think I __want__ to save the wizarding world! I try to kill myself, __Parkinson__, because, my mates won't want me, my father isn't enough, and everyone I __trusted__ turned on me, I have nothing left!"_

_Harry was surprised when Pansy got up, walked over to him, hugged him, and with tears in her eyes she whispered in his ear, "I will be what is left, Harry!"_

----

_Harry furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation as he glided through the dark, empty halls of Hogwarts. He froze, however, when the three familiar voices reached his sensitive ears. "We have to do this, Hermione!" Ron's gruff voice whispered harshly._

_The soft voice of Hermione whispered back, just as harshly, "Don't you think I know that, Ronald!! What I am saying is that it is too soon to do this! Haven't you noticed that he doesn't even talk to us, study with us, or even sit with us anymore? I mean-"_

_Harry gagged silently when he heard the sound of kissing, him crying silently not helping any. He went ridged when Dumbledore's voice spoke, "I will leave you two to figure out a way to get him underneath my manipulation and stay there, have fun!"_

_Harry clenched his teeth harshly, they would pay, and they would pay dearly._

----

_Harry watched in horror as his godfather fell through the mysterious veil. He jerked forward, intent on following Sirius but Remus grabbed him. He screamed and fought against the superior hold of the werewolf. He shouted Sirius's name over and over again, watching with ahunted eyes. He jerked slightly when Remus' hold_ _slackened and stared in horror as his dead body fell to the ground. With a great cat like roar he lunged at Bellatrix._

_He landed on his feet and hands, crouched low to the ground, letting his inheritance instincts take over slightly. Bellatrix ran away laughing insanely and Harry chased after her on all fours with cat-like grace. When they were in an empty hallway, Harry hissed and snapped his wand out and cursed Bellatrix with crucio._

_Harry watched coldly as Bellatrix's screams rebounded off the walls and she writhed on the ground. He laughed coldly, "How does it feel to eat your own curse, huh, Bellatrix?"_

----

Sirius's grey eyes stared out of his cell sightlessly, before a hysterical laughter bubbled from his lips. He held his stomach tightly and fell to the floor, his laugh echoing through Azskaban. He knew it was true, deep in his gut, he knew. His godson was not from this time, but he was still his little Harry. Lily and Severus, even James would be proud of their son. Severus. He wasn't dead. That meant, Albus had _lied_ to him. His laughter abrubtly stopped. That is unforgivible, Sirius thought, lips pulled back into a snarl.

----

Remus stared at his ceiling in deep thought. Albus had lied to him, Severus, Lily, James, _Sirius_. Sirius was innocent. Albus placed him in Azskaban knowing he was innocent. The wolf inside of him howled in rage and clawed to get out, but Remus growled at him and it ceased. His eyes glowed amber and he growled aloud. With a small snarl he pushed himself off his bed and made his way to Hogwarts.

----

Identical blue eyes stared at each other in wonder. "So that's what felt off about him."

"He's from the past, which by now is probably a parrale universe."

The two redheads stared at each other and cheshire worthy grins split their faces, "Wicked."

----

It was the truth. That was as much as he knew. At least he knew who he was siding with. The kid may be a Slytherin but with the crap he's put up with, he was definately the winning side. With a tired sigh, chocolate colored eyes closed before the male stepped out of bed and packed all his belongings. Long fiery hair was pulled into a low ponytail and with a flick of his hand he was gone. It was time to be where he was needed.

----

A tan and scarred hand paused in its stroking of a dragon. The dragon snorted softly and nuzzled the male the hand belonged too. It seemed as if the Dragon Child was learning the truth about Destiny's Child. Charlie blinked his cinnimon colored eyes and sighed. In a soft voice he murmured, "I guess this means I have to leave, huh, girl?" The dragon simply nodded. "Figures."

----

Sorry for the shortness of it all. The next chapter will be the end of Second Year, and the Third Year will be posted as a seperate story called 'Freedom at its Worst.' Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~Shy-Hime~


	6. Chapter 6

Littlest Things

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry's summer was going great. Then...Dobby the house-elf decided he needed to 'save' Harry's life. Now that just plain pissed him off. He had other important things to do. "Such as...?" Harry's reply? "Changing the future. What else?" Year Two. Time's Lullaby must be read first.

WARNINGS: OOC!!! SLASH!!! YURI!!! INCEST!!! DUMBLEDORE BASHING!!! RONALD!HERMIONE!MOLLY!ARTHUR!BASHING!!!!

Pairings: DracoHarryBlaise Severus? RemusSirius NevilleNathanial PansyLuna RonHermione FredGeorge

Notes: /parseltongue/

----

Green eyes slowly slid open and a soft groan passed through red lips. Harry carefully propped himself up onto his elbows and scooted himself back so he could rest against the multiple pillows behind him. A pale hand softly traced the new scars on his face, ones he caused himself. There were now four thin lines going vertical on both cheeks, starting just beneath his eyes and ending at his jaw line. The scarred boy gathered all of his hair, it having come loose sometime when he was asleep, and pulled it over his shoulder. With nimble fingers he started braiding and unbraiding his thick hair.

Harry pulled his legs up into Indian style and his tail curled tightly around his hips. His ears twitched at every noise made in the room. The male closed his eyes and focused on the soft noise his fingers made, slipping into a meditative sleep. He should've known something like this would happen. The fact that he hadn't let him know that it was time he gets his act together and start changing the future. His eyes opened again and he took the time to observe his surroundings.

It was his bedroom at home. The thick emerald green bedding and curtains, along with the black furniture gave that fact away. That meant he had been out for the rest of the year. A sigh escaped is lips and he swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He placed his bare feet lightly on the cool wooden floor and the blankets pooled around his feet. He easily stepped over them and made his way to the white door leading out of his room. The black tail trailed behind him and his ears twitched slightly.

The boy-who-lived made his way silently down the stairs and into the living room, appearing behind his father. The others in front of his father were about to say something, but Harry placed a finger against his lips. With no thought of the consequences, Harry let his hands hover over his father's shoulders and leaned in towards his ears. He blew cold air onto the ear and Severus gave a startled shout and jumped. Harry's rich laughter filled the room. "HARRY!" Severus breathed out sharply.

One ear went up while the other went down, "Yes, father?" Severus opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut, having no real thing to say. Harry's eyes blinked and the room's atmosphere changed. With a pale hand the cat eared boy pushed his father into a chair and stood in front of everyone, hands folding neatly behind his back. "Alright, I've be doing nothing but change things that matter, but are nothing but a small piece to the big picture. We have to start somewhere, and that just happens to be Azkaban."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "What on earth do you need in Azkaban?"

Harry raised one finger, "Sirius Black, my godfather. He was wrongfully imprisoned, and I can pull a few strings to get the real culprit in my mum and uncle's murders. However, Remus Lupin also plays a role in the things I want done. He does not know that Severus is alive or that Sirius is wrongfully imprisoned."

Everyone stayed silently, letting the child that was so much older talk. "The next thing that needs to happen is to render Albus powerless, he is not that significant but has the power to start something even worse than he already has. Lucius, this is what I want you and Narcissa to do, Fudge is nothing but a puppet in your palm, and I need you to mold that. Get Albus off any seat you can, the rest I can deal with."

Harry pointed at Draco and Blaise, "I need you two to gather Pansy, Luna, Neville, Nathanial, Ginerva, Fred, and George and I want you guys to get any and all books, scrolls, paintings, _anything _on demons, folklore or fact. Under no circumstances are you to be found out. You are Slytherins, even the others have a little bit of cunningness in them, manipulate it."

Then the dark haired pre-teen made a vague motion with his hand to indicate he wanted everybody to do this, "I want _all _of you to start working on getting the rest of the houses to our cause as well as most of the Death Eater grunts. Once that happens and even while you are working on that I want you start training your bodies physically, no whining or moaning, just do it, war is upon on us."

Harry turned to his father, "This task I want you on you are going to have to be absolutely careful, I don't give a damn if there are voices in your head or not, I need these items _destroyed_. I want you to work with Bill and Charlie Weasley, and don't you dare whine." Harry then glared at all of the adults, "When you get all of the people swayed to our side I want you guys to train all of the kids what you know, no exceptions, even the forbidden curses. All of this is written in more detail in journals that I have stored in a chest under a loose floorboard in my closet."

Draco's voice broke the sudden silence, "Why do you sound like we're not going to see you for a while?"

Harry's finger ghosted over his scars and he whispered, "Because you're not."

Blaise jerked, suddenly sitting up straight, "What the bloody hell do you mean!?"

"I'm going to kill myself." Before anyone could react Harry held his hand up, "I have a valid reason. When _I _kill _myself_ I get to chose when I end up, but before I go there, you could say that my body is frozen in time. It will grow with the years, but it will not require food or water or anything like that. My spirit however, will get thrown into limbo, there I can do things that I can't do here in the living. Be assured though that as long as my body is away from harm, I will come back."

"How long do we have to get everything you set for us done?" Severus asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Until sixth year," Harry answered, not fazed by what he was going to do.

"When are you going to…kill yourself?" Draco asked softly, clutching to Blaise's hand like a life-line.

"Tomorrow."

----

Shy-Hime: That's the end of this year. The third part of this series will most likely not be started for while since, I haven't been hit by inspiration at all for this story, but I will not abandon this story.


End file.
